


Le Pètit Mort

by Saraste



Series: Femslash February 2016 [1]
Category: Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: Biting is the new cunnilingus, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Romance, Vampire-Human Sex Shenanigans, bitey bloody love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5877337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura and Carmilla indulge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Pètit Mort

**Author's Note:**

> I aim to write at least a perfect drabble (100 words) every day for the month of Femslash February. So that'll mean 29 separate ficlets from varied fandoms and with varied pairings. CarLau was the obvious choice to start with. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own nor have any rights to the characters, words and plots which shall be borrowed from while writing these fics and will not make any profit but the happiness of writing them and hearing what others think of them. :) 
> 
> (OMG my first disclaimer since... I don't even remember...)

 

Laura sighed, soaring high, and higher, and higher and --- She reached her peak, trembling and gasping with a shout stopped at her lips, drawing blood as she bit down, fingers holding onto a dark-haired head between her legs.

 

'Love me?' Carmilla asked, resting her head against a pale, still-quivering thigh, red glistening on her lips, love-bites dotting pale skin.

 

'Always…' Laura murmured, hands now gripping the sheets beneath her. 'Again?' she asked shyly.

 

Fangs eagerly sink into supple pale flesh and Laura is floating again, courting with death. As Death is Carmilla and Carmilla is Death, she does not mind.


End file.
